


Dauerfrost

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 ist ein kaltblütiger Killer, außer dann, wenn er das nicht ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dauerfrost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631724) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Es ist -28°C in Harbin, als Q Bonds Wohnung ortet und an die Tür klopft.

Es kommt zu einer langen, strategischen Pause. Q kann sich vorstellen, was Bond macht – eine Handfeuerwaffe entsichern und sich geschmeidig und vorsichtig wie eine Katze in einer Linie zum Türpfosten hinstellen.

„Ich bin’s“, sagt Q zur geschlossenen Tür. „Q.“

Die Tür geht einen Spalt auf. Q erhascht einen Blick auf eines von Bonds eisblauen Augen.

Q friert sich den Arsch ab. Der Parka, den er trägt, hält den Wind nicht ab, und es ist, als würde er von oben bis unten von schneidenden Messern durchbohrt. Zudem kommt ihm die Vermutung, dass er seine Zehen nicht mehr spürt. Bond trägt nur eine Schicht Kleider, vollkommen verrückt. Aber dann wird Q bewusst, dass warme Luft aus Bonds Wohnung heraus strömt, viel wärmer, als sie sein sollte, und er lässt sich fast nach vorn an Bonds Brust fallen.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, sagt Q. „Lassen Sie mich nicht rein?“

„Sie sollten nicht hier sein“, erklärt ihm Bond.

Q zieht seine Reisetasche, die er über der Schulter trägt, weiter hoch. „Sie auch nicht. Wonach riecht’s denn hier?“

„Nach grünem Curry“, sagt Bond. Q widersteht dem Drang, einen Ellenbogen wie einen Keil gegen die Tür zu stemmen, um sie aufzustoßen. Es ist frustrierend, nur die Hälfte von Bond zu sehen, man kann nicht sagen, was die andere Hälfte tut. „Sie kommen hier nicht rein.“

„Warum nicht?“

Bond bewegt sich und verzieht frustriert das Gesicht. „Q. Das ist meine Wohnung.“

„Natürlich“, sagt Q. „Und Sie waren auch noch nie in meiner Wohnung. Besonders nicht beim letzten Mal, als Sie auf meine neuen Polstermöbel geblutet haben.“ Er blickt zu Boden und stampft sich den Matsch von den Schuhen. „Lassen Sie mich rein.“

„Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, 006 hätte Sie mit diesem Auftrag in Borneo aufgehalten.“

„Tja“, sagt Q. „Ich bin ganz offensichtlich nicht in Borneo.“

Bond sieht ihn an.

Sie führen auf der Türstufe einen kleinen Machtkampf und zwingen sich mit Blicken nieder.

Mittendrin bahnt sich etwas Heißes seinen Weg durch Qs Körper, wie eine ruckartige Flamme.

Einen Moment lang steht er verblüfft da. Er katalogisiert den Schaden. Die Wärme ist ihm in die Wangen gestiegen. Ihm ist warm bis in die Fingerspitzen. Wenn er ausatmet, steigen Schwaden auf. Zum ersten Mal wird er sich der Temperatur seines eigenen Körpers bewusst.

Der Ausdruck auf Bonds Gesicht ist immer noch der gleiche. Kühl und ein wenig herablassend.

„Gut“, sagt Q. Ein Teil von ihm bemüht sich immer noch, sich zusammenzureißen. Q macht auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Ich gehe mir ein Hotel suchen.“

________________________________________

Q hasst die Kälte.

Er ist nicht hier, weil er hier sein will. Jede Woche verbringt Q mindestens vierzig Stunden damit, sich zu wünschen, Bond würde aufhören, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Da ist immer noch ein weiteres kolumbianisches Drogenkartell, ein weiterer Putsch, der kurz bevorsteht, oder ein weiterer Scharfschütze, der 007s Kopf im Visier hat. In einem Jahr oder so gibt es auf der ganzen Welt kein einziges Land mehr, das Bond über seine Grenze lässt, keine einzige Großstadt, durch die Bond sich nicht geschlafen und in der er nicht geschlachtet und seine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen hat.

Vor einiger Zeit noch war Q das egal. Vielleicht vor einem Jahr. Oder vor anderthalb Jahren.

Und nun sitzt Q zusammengekauert in einem Lokal an der Straße, während draußen ein Schneesturm wütet.

Um ungefähr Viertel nach zehn lässt Bond sich in den Sitz gegenüber von Q gleiten. Auf seiner Mütze und in seinen Haaren liegt Schnee. Q kann jede einzelne, durch Bonds Atem mit einer Eisschicht überzogene Wimper ausmachen.

Bond nimmt die Mütze ab und schüttelt den Schnee auf den Boden. „Immer noch hier?“

„Immer noch hier“, sagt Q. „Leider.“

„Ich frage wohl besser gar nicht, wie Sie überhaupt gewusst haben, dass ich hier bin?“

„Nun“, sagt Q und stochert unwillig im Rest seines Frühstücks herum. „Das kommt drauf an, ob Sie eine Antwort wollen oder nicht. Wenn ja, dann sollten Sie wirklich lieber nicht fragen.“

„Sie könnten mir auch einfach sagen, was genau Sie wollen.“

„Ihnen ist jemand hierher gefolgt“, sagt Q und wird zornig, als Bond ihn demonstrativ ansieht. „Nicht ich. Jemand anderes. Offenbar.“

„Ich sehe nicht ganz, wie das meine Frage beantwortet.“

„Sie haben ja nicht einmal eine Frage _gestellt_.“

„Soweit ich weiß“, sagt Bond, „schickt der MI6 für gewöhnlich keine Spitzenkräfte um den halben Erdball, um Nachrichten zu überbringen. Sie sind sich doch sicher der Existenz von Handys bewusst.“

Q kräuselt die Lippen. „Das habe ich zu M auch gesagt, aber er wollte nicht hören. Also bin ich hier.“

„Sie haben sich nicht einmal gewehrt?“

„Sie kennen mich doch. Natürlich habe ich mich gewehrt. Es ist ärgerlich genug, Sie immer bei der Arbeit zu sehen, da wäre es mir lieb, Sie nicht auch noch in meinen Ferien zu sehen.“

Bonds Mundwinkel zuckt ganz leicht. „Ah. Natürlich.“

Die Tischplatte ist ganz schmierig. Q wird zu spät bewusst, dass sein Ärmel wohl dreckig wird.

„Sie werden sich eine Erkältung holen“, sagt Bond schließlich und deutet mit einem Nicken auf den zugegebenermaßen unzureichenden Parka, der über Qs Stuhllehne hängt. „Man wird hier drüben bei den geheizten Räumen und dem Schnee draußen schnell krank. Ich hoffe doch, Sie waren schlau genug, noch etwas Wärmeres einzupacken.“

„Warum“, erkundigt sich Q. „Erwarten Sie, dass ich bleibe?“

„Tja, ich weiß nicht“, sagt Bond und sieht ihn ruhig an. „Bleiben Sie?“

________________________________________

„Hier“, sagt Bond.

Er trägt einen schweren, schwarzen Mantel in der Hand, den Q misstrauisch beäugt, als erwarte er fast, dem Kleidungsstück würden Spikes wachsen oder es würde eine Art Gift absondern.

Q hat die Kette an seiner Hotelzimmertür noch immer nicht geöffnet.

„Er beißt schon nicht“, versichert Bond ihm nach einer Weile. „Aber er wird den Schnee und den Wind abhalten. Und diese Ohrenschützer sollten Sie nicht tragen, die sehen lächerlich aus und wärmen nicht. Die Stiefel auch nicht. Und die Sohle ist nicht gut genug bei dem ganzen Eis hier in der Gegend. Sie werden hinfallen und sich das Steißbein brechen.“

„Sie sollten sich um mich keine Sorgen machen“, sagt Q. „Sie sollten sich um...“

„Ich trage Sorge zu den Gütern Ihrer Majestät“, sagt Bond. Q streckt die Hand aus, nimmt zögernd den Mantel entgegen und manövriert ihn über die vorgelegte Kette. „So wie Sie auch, oder?“

„Ja, nehme ich an.“

„Gut.“ Bond nickt ihm kurz zu und will wieder gehen.

„Warten Sie eine Minute“, platzt Q heraus. Bond hält inne. „Ich habe auch etwas für Sie.“

Die Mitte von Qs Hotelzimmer hat sich in ein Labyrinth verwandelt. Überall hat es Computerbildschirme; Weißwandtafeln und stapelweise Papier, Kugelschreiber ohne Deckel, ein Fadenknäuel. Dort, wo Q vor zwei Tagen versehentlich einen Kugelschreiber durchgebissen hat, prangt ein blauer Klecks auf dem Teppich. Drei ungewaschene Takeaway-Behälter stehen da, im einen befindet sich noch etwas zu essen. Teetassen stehen an unsicheren Stellen. Drähte und Telefonleitungen wurden durch den ganzen Raum gezogen, das Ergebnis sieht aus wie ein chaotisches Netz.

Bond stößt die Tür mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf und reißt dabei die Kette aus der Halterung.

„Lieber Gott“, sagt Bond. Er sieht zu Boden und stößt mit dem Fuß eine einsame Socke aus dem Weg. „Ihr Zimmer sieht aus wie von einem Tornado verwüstet. Oder vielleicht auch von einem Atomkrieg.“

„Ich habe da drin irgendwo einen USB-Stick“, sagt Q.

„Den Sie dann in ein, zwei Jahren finden“, sagt Bond.

„Seien Sie nicht lächerlich“, sagt Q. Er steuert um seinen Laptop herum – stolpert dabei über ein LAN-Kabel, denn, wie der Zufall es wollte, verfügt das Zimmer nicht über eine drahtlose Verbindung – und schiebt eine Tafel aus dem Weg. „Dafür brauche ich höchsten eine Woche, vielleicht auch zwei. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht in Eile und müssen irgendwo hin.“

Bond lässt sich im nächstliegenden Sessel nieder. „Absolut keine Eile.“

________________________________________

Die Frau auf dem Bildschirm – eine schlanke, rehäugige Blondine – hakt sich bei Bond unter und lächelt zu ihm hinauf. Es ist ein listiges, strahlendes Lächeln, nichts als Blendwerk.

Bond lächelt zurück.

Q tunkt den Zuckerwürfel etwas kräftiger als nötig in seinen Tee.

Er kommt zum Schluss, dass es einer schönen Frau immer gelingt, Bonds Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. Während des ganzen letzten Jahres hat Q zuhören müssen, wie Bond sich mit seinen Verführungskünsten über jedes Hindernis hinweg schmeichelt, das man sich vorstellen kann. Bond haut Frauen um, wie ein unbedeutenderer Mann Dominosteine umhaut. Mit sowas hat Q nicht viel Erfahrung – seine Probleme sind sehr viel greifbarer, und es ist schwierig, einen Computercode zu verführen, selbst wenn man es versucht.

Er sieht zu, wie Bond sich nach vorn lehnt, um der Frau etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Alles, was Bond tut, tut er mit müheloser Leichtigkeit. Es reicht ihm nicht, einfach die Welt zu retten – er muss dabei aussehen, als wäre es nur ein Kinderspiel. Nach einem aufreibenden Tag im Außendienst kommt Bond ins Hauptquartier zurückgeschlendert, jedes Quäntchen seines Charmes unversehrt. Aber wenn man genau hinsieht, entdeckt man etwas Kaltes unter dem Charme, etwas Brutales, beinahe Reptilienhaftes zwischen den Rissen, wie wenn man einer Schlange in die Augen sieht.

Kein anderer Agent in der Geschichte des MI6 hat so viele Kollateralschäden hinterlassen. Seine Akte ist eine Ansammlung von Leichen: erstochen, erschossen, erwürgt, ertränkt, lebendig verbrannt.

Gut möglich, dass diese Frau – wer immer sie auch ist – irgendwo tot in einer Schneewehe endet.

Aber genau das ist es. Da ist etwas an James Bond, das einen dazu verleitet, das Risiko einzugehen. Als Q Bond geholfen hat, Silva nach Schottland zu führen, hat er ihn auch gespürt: diesen heißen Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, der ihm, betörend wie Sirenengesang, _vielleicht_ zugeflüstert hat.

Q klappt seinen Laptop zu.

________________________________________

„Wenn das Ihre Vorstellung von einer Observierung ist“, sagt Bond und sieht auf ihn hinab, „muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass sie den Zweck nicht erfüllt, wenn Ihr Ziel es merkt.“

Q funkelt ihn an. Draußen regnet es und Q kann sich nur darauf konzentrieren, wie erbärmlich er sich in einer Stunde fühlen wird, wenn alles zufriert. Er hat den ganzen Morgen lang Filme aus Überwachungskameras durchforstet, einschließlich gestohlener Videos der Flughafenüberwachung. Seine Augen sind ganz geschwollen.

„Sie hätten sich ja auch keinen besseren Ort aussuchen können“, blafft Q. „Sie mussten sich für _den hier entscheiden.“_

„Mir gefällt’s hier“, sagt Bond.

„Es gibt etwa eine Million Orte auf der Welt, an denen die Temperatur wenigstens über Null ist.“

Bond zuckt mit den Schultern, unausstehlich wie immer. „Aber dann hätte ich nicht das Vergnügen, Ihnen zuzusehen, wie Sie hier sitzen und Ihnen fast die Nase abfriert. Sind Ihre Haare feucht?“

„Ja.“

„Dann sollten Sie sie trocknen.“

„Ja, besten Dank“, sagt Q gehässig. „Ihr Rat kommt absolut unpassend, wenn Sie also nichts Besseres zu tun haben, 007, schlage ich vor, dass Sie gehen und sich...“

„Hier.“ Bond wirft Q ungezwungen seinen USB-Stick in den Schoss. „Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen den zurückzugeben.“

„Ich glaube, dass ist das erste Stück Ihrer Ausrüstung, das Sie mir ohne Brandspuren zurückbringen.“

„Fangen Sie gar nicht erst an, sich darauf zu verlassen“, teilt Bond ihm mit. Bonds Rückgrat macht einen anmutigen Bogen, als er sich neben Q auf dem Teppich niederlässt. „Wenn ich mir die Haare wasche, mache ich mir nicht die Mühe zu warten, bis sie trocken sind. Ich gehe einfach nach draußen, und sobald sie gefrieren, kämme ich das Eis raus. Das dauert nie mehr als eine Minute. Sie sollten es auch mal versuchen.“

„Da gibt’s übrigens so ne neue Erfindung, die ziemlich praktisch ist“, sagt Q. „Sie heißt Föhn.“

„Noch nie gehört“, sagt Bond.

Q hebt den Blick, um eine vernichtende Beleidigung vom Stapel zu lassen, aber dann sieht er das Lächeln auf Bonds Gesicht. Es ist ein trockenes, verstohlenes Lächeln, kahl, wie die schneebedeckten Bäume vor dem Fenster. Q lässt den Blick wieder sinken.

„Das kommt daher, dass Sie von Technik keine Ahnung haben“, sagt Q so milde, wie seine Beleidigungen immer klingen.

„Nicht wie Sie“, sagt Bond. „Der Sie Marcus Giannino aus der Ferne über den halben Kontinent verfolgen.“

„Und ich fange gerade erst an“, sagt Q und fährt ein weiteres Überwachungsvideo hoch: alle Gebührenstellen am Anfang und am Ende von Harbins Hauptautobahnen. „Ich kann noch viel mehr als jemanden _verfolgen_ , wenn ich keine Angst haben muss, an Unterkühlung zu sterben.“

„Die Temperatur ist gar nicht mal so schlimm“, sagt Bond. „Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen.“

„Das wird, glaube ich, nie passieren.“

„Sie waren noch nicht lange genug hier. Ich schon. Es braucht einfach etwas Zeit, das ist alles.“

Q schaut zu ihm hinüber. Jetzt, wo Q genau darüber nachdenkt, passt alles. Bond gleicht sich der Winterlandschaft so problemlos an, wie Weiß sich Weiß angleicht; unglimpflich, grausam, verlockend, aber sichtbar gefährlich.

Das ist kein Ort, den Q steuern kann – keine Karte, die er versteht.

Bonds Oberschenkel neben Qs Knie ist trügerisch warm. „So. Was werden wir tun, Quartiermeister?“

„Wegen Giannino?“

„Wegen dem Zustand Ihrer Haare.“

„Himmelherrgott“, sagt Q und erhebt sich vom Teppich, „wenn der Sie so sehr aus dem Konzept bringt, gehe ich jetzt und hole mir ein Handtuch. In der Zwischenzeit können Sie sich nützlich machen. Setzen Sie Wasser auf.“

________________________________________

Sie finden sich auf der anderen Seite des Flusses Songhua wieder und es wird auf sie geschossen.

Es ist noch nicht einmal Essenszeit. So ist das, wenn man sich mit James Bond im selben Acht-Kilometer-Radius aufhält: Im einen Moment spaziert man dem Flussufer entlang und sieht den Touristen beim Schlittschuhlaufen zu, im nächsten Augenblick fängt einer dieser Touristen an, voller Enthusiasmus auf einen zu schießen.

„Stellen Sie sich hinter mich“, ruft Bond Q zu, was verdammt lächerlich ist.

Q nimmt den Weg zu Bond auf sich. „Stehen Sie nicht einfach da und schreien rum. Geben Sie mir eine _Pistole_ , um Himmels Willen. Tragen Sie nicht die ganze Zeit mindestens fünf Stück auf sich, versteckt in ihrem Strumpf oder so? Kommen Sie schon.“

„Werden Sie mich versehentlich damit erschießen?“

„Oh, halten Sie die Fresse“, sagt Q.

„Hier.“ Q streckt dem Arm aus und knallt Q ein Fruchtmesser in die Hand.

„Scheiße, was soll ich denn _damit_...“

„Stehen Sie einfach da und sehen furchterregend aus“, sagt Bond. Eine ganze Ladung Kugeln zwingt sie dazu, hinter einer Straßensperre in Deckung zu gehen. Bond spring wieder hervor, duckt sich und feuert mehrere Schüsse ab, bevor er sich wieder zurückzieht.

„Warum geben Sie mir nicht einfach eine Zahnbürste und die Sache ist erledigt“, murmelt Q.

„Kein Sarkasmus, während ich versuche, uns den Arsch zu retten“, sagt Bond.

Vier Stunden später sitzen sie zusammengedrängt unter einem Brückenbogen mitten im Zhaolin-Park. Es ist eine klare Nacht. Die Sterne wirken, als wären sie an den Himmel gespritzt worden. Große, beleuchtete Eisskulpturen erheben sich vor den beiden Männern, Schwäne und Drachen, Göttinnen und Könige, die gewundenen Flächen und Wölbungen gefrorener Paläste. Von den nackten Ästen der Bäume hängen Eislaternen, in deren eisigen Gehäusen winzige Kerzen flackern.

Q fröstelt. Bond blutet durch seinen Mantel hindurch und macht grundsätzlich eine riesige Sauerei.

„Ironisch“, sagt der angeschlagene Bond. „Der Hauptgrund, warum ich Sie heute rausgeholt habe, war es, Ihnen diesen Ort zu zeigen. Und nun sind wir hier. Der Blutverlust trübt die Stimmung allerdings etwas.“

„Wir können nicht hier bleiben“, sagt Q. „Sie müssen sich ärztlich versorgen lassen. Mein Hotel...“

„Nein. Kompromittiert.“

„Nun, wir können verdammt nochmal nicht hier auf dem Fluss bleiben, bis Sie aus den Latschen kippen, 007, oder waren Sie sich nicht bewusst...“

„Hier.“ Bond fingert in einer Manteltasche herum und zieht einen Schlüssel heraus. „Meine Wohnung.“

Ein Teil von Q – der kleine, pingelige Teil, der sich immer beweisen will – will sagen, dass es im Prinzip alles Bonds Fehler ist. Q kann Überprüfungen durchführen, die Kameras schenken lassen. Es gibt Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.

Aber Bond hatte Q aus dem Haus gezogen, bevor dieser überhaupt einen Laptop einschalten konnte.

„Ihnen ist bewusst“, fängt Q an, sieht dann aber, wie das Blut auf Bonds Mantel zu großen, roten Brocken gefroren ist.

„Egal“, sagt Q.

________________________________________

Bonds Wohnung ist ganz und gar nicht so, wie Q sie sich vorgestellt hat.

Sie ist winzig, eng und in den Spalten und auf den Vorratsschränken liegt Staub. Neben der Küchentür pfeift ein elektrischer Heizkörper. Die Fenster sind zugeklebt. Auf dem Boden liegt ein Flickwerk aus Linoleum, das jemand hingenagelt hat. Bond hakt sich in der Ecke mit dem Schuh ein und das Linoleum bröckelt ab. Der Kühlschrank befindet sich geheimnisvollerweise gleich neben der Eingangstür, zusammen mit einem Wandkalender, der mindestens fünf Jahre alt ist. Die Möbel passen nicht zusammen. Im Wohnzimmer dient eine arg mitgenommene, britische Flagge als Vorhang.

Q versucht, den Vorhang zuzuziehen, und das ganze Ding fällt herunter. Q muss sich auf einen Klappstuhl beim Fernseher stellen, um ihn wieder aufzuhängen.

Es ist erstickend heiß.

Bond liegt bewusstlos auf seinem Bett. Er hat ein paar notdürftige Stiche in seiner linken Seite und anstelle eines Verbandes zwei oder drei Handtücher um die Schulter geschlungen. Q hat Bonds Rat befolgt, ihm die Blutsplitter direkt aus den Haaren gekämmt und sie wie Nadeln zu Boden fallen lassen, wo sie im Moment immer noch auftauen.

An der Wand tickt laut eine Uhr, die in der falschen Zeitzone läuft.

Q weiß von der Wohnung, die Bond in London hat: steril, kalt und glatt. Es ist eine Wohnung, die einer x-beliebigen Person gehören könnte. Ein Ort, an dem egal wer leben könnte.

Weil es Winter ist, sickert die Nacht nur langsam vom Himmel. Q ist nicht so blöd, sich ans Fenster zu stellen, aber er sitzt auf dem wackeligen Stuhl in der Küche und stellt sich das Bild vor. Die Sterne, deren Licht langsam vergeht. Die von Wolken umschmiegte Mondsichel. Die sachte Bewegung aller Dinge, die Sonne und die Jahreszeiten, die Rotation der Erde.

Als Bonds Blut Qs Hand benetzt hatte, war es heiß gewesen.

________________________________________

„Bevor Sie fragen“, sagt Q neun Stunden später, „ich habe den Brennsprit weggeworfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das Zeug sowieso nicht trinken sollten. Kein Wunder, dass Sie vierzig Jahre älter aussehen als Sie sind.“

„Ich sehe nicht aus wie achtzig“, sagt Bond.

Q hilft ihm beim Aufsitzen und schiebt ihm ein Kissen hinter den Rücken. „Haben Sie letzthin in den Spiegel gesehen?“

„Jeden Tag.“

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie sich etwas Besseres leisten können. Es passt nicht zu Ihrem Stil.“

Bond schenkt ihm ein schräges Lächeln. „Was, mein Gesicht?“

„Der Alkohol.“

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich einen bestimmten Stil habe.“

„Sie wissen schon“, sagt Q und macht ein loses Handtuch wieder fest. „Schnelle Wagen. Schicke Anzüge. Schöne Frauen. Die beste Technik, die man sich mit Geld kaufen kann, nur dank des Genies Ihres Quartiermeisters.“

Einen Moment lang sitzt Bond einfach nur da. Es ist fast Morgen und in den Leitungen klopft die Heizung. Eine Müdigkeit hat sich in Bonds Schultern geschlichen, mit dem Verband wirkt er irgendwie schief und sieht so alt aus wie er ist.

„Ich bin nicht der, für den Sie mich halten“, sagt Bond schließlich.

„Wer sind Sie denn dann?“

„Das wollen Sie nicht wissen.“

Q gibt sich Mühe, nach den Worten nicht stinksauer zu werden, und scheitert. „007. Ich habe zwei ganze Wochen meines Jahresendsurlaubs gestrichen, um mit Ihnen hier in dem verdammten Schneesturm zu sitzen. Ich bin _geflogen_ , um Himmels Willen. Das waren die erbärmlichsten zwölf Stunden meines Lebens. Morgen ist Heiligabend und statt dass ich mit einem Kännchen Tee und einer Platine zuhause sitze, springe ich hier bei Minustemperaturen herum und muss irgendwelchen Schüssen ausweichen. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mir sagen dürfen, was ich wissen will und was nicht.“

„Ich hab's Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt“, sagt Bond. „Sie sollten nicht hier sein.“

„Nein“, sagt Q. „Ich sollte zuhause sind, aber weil M ein ziemlich sadistischer Spinner ist...“

„Sind Sie sicher?“, schneidet Bond ihm das Wort ab. „Denn Moneypenny hat letzte Nacht Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen. Scheinbar wird mein Quartiermeister vermisst. Niemand weiß, wo er hin ist. Nicht einmal M.“

„M erzählt Moneypenny nicht alles.“

„Nein. Also habe ich M selbst kontaktiert. Nur um sicherzugehen.“

Q zupft an einem losen Faden an Bonds Bettlaken und sagt kein Wort.

„Da habe ich mich natürlich gewundert“, sagt Bond. „Niemand hat Sie hergeschickt. Ganz offensichtlich wollen Sie nicht hier sein. Warum also...“

„Ich könnte Sie dasselbe fragen“, unterbricht Q ihn scharf. „Sie haben mir Ihren Mantel geliehen. Seit ich hier bin, sind Sie mir überall hin gefolgt. Letzte Nacht haben Sie mich im Versuch, mich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, fast umgeworfen. Niemand hat Sie gebeten, mich zu beschützen, 007 – wenn überhaupt, halte ich Sie nur auf.“

„Sie halten mich nicht auf. Sie haben mir den USB gegeben.“

Q schnaubt. „Elementare Überwachung. Jeder Hacker, der die Sekundarschule abgeschlossen hat, hätte Ihnen den besorgen können. Sie brauchen mich nicht.“

„Tja, Sie kennen meinen Stil“, sagt Bond mit einem trockenen Lächeln. „Ich kann einem hübschen Gesicht nicht widerstehen.“

„Verstecken Sie sich ja nicht hinter sowas.“

Nach einer Pause werden Bonds Augen hart. „Ich verstecke gar nichts, Q.“

„Doch, tun Sie. Vielleicht sind Sie sich dessen nicht bewusst. Aber ich denke, Sie wissen genau, was los ist, Sie ignorieren es nur, schwer von Begriff wie Sie sind. Ist es das, was sie Euch Agenten heutzutage beibringen? Passen Sie sich an und machen Sie weiter? Stecken Sie den Kopf in den Sand?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden“, sagt Bond.

„Nein?“

Q macht die Faust und schlägt Bond damit fest vor die Brust.

„Sie tun immer so, als hätten Sie kein Herz, 007“, sagt Q. „Aber damit können Sie niemanden täuschen. Ganz besonders nicht _mich_.“

________________________________________

Man kann sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie Harbin im Frühling ist.

Im Winter kann man hier einen nassen Faden nach draußen halten und bevor man ihn zweimal gezwirbelt hat, ist er schon steif gefroren. Man atmet und meint, man atme Splitter aus – man erwartet, man sondere Eis ab und nicht Luft. Vor hundert Jahren war diese Stadt ein Zufluchtsort für Weißrussen. Diese Aristokraten zogen sich in Anbetracht der Revolution hierher zurück, bauten hier ihre Häuser, ihre gewaltigen Kathedralen und ihre hohen Türme. Sie drängten sich hier an diesem kalten, eindrucksvollen Ort zusammen und träumten, schliefen, aßen, fickten, starben. Sie wurden von den Japanern vertrieben und dann zogen auch die Japaner von dannen. Das hier ist ein Ort, an dem die Grenzen sich verändern, wo Gebiete immer und immer wieder den Besitzer wechseln und wo die Landkarten nie ganz stimmen.

Im Frühling verwandelt sich Harbin. Tag für Tag, Stunde um Stunde, wird es wiedergeboren.

________________________________________

Q packt und will sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen, als Bond bei ihm im Hotelzimmer auftaucht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie nicht in meine Wohnung gelassen habe, als Sie hier ankamen“, sagt Bond aus heiterem Himmel. „Ich schätze, Sie haben mich einfach überrascht. Es war nichts Persönliches.“

„Na ja, spielt keine Rolle“, sagt Q. „Ich habe sie ja dann doch noch gesehen.“

„Obwohl es bei mir zwei Schusswunden und eine Gehirnerschütterung brauchte, um Sie einzulassen.“

„Warum, bereuen Sie es?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt“, sagt Bond.

Q richtet seine Brille und schiebt sie weiter die Nase hoch. Wie durch ein Wunder ist sein Hotelzimmer unversehrt: Die Teppiche wurden nicht von umherziehenden italienischen Gangstern zerstört und auch die Fenster sind noch ganz. Er beugt sich runter, zieht ein Kabel aus dem nächstliegenden Monitor und wickelt es sich um die Finger.

„Werden Sie nächstes Jahr zur selben Zeit hier sein?“, fragt Q beiläufig.

„Vielleicht. Habe mich noch nicht ganz entschieden.“

„Wenn Sie her kommen, werde ich Sie finden.“ Q lässt das Kabel in seine Reisetasche fallen. „Es sei denn, Sie hätten etwas dagegen.“

„Sie haben immer noch den Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung“, erinnert ihn Bond.

„Wollen Sie ihn zurück?

Bonds Lippen zucken und er lehnt sich an den Türpfosten. „Ich dachte, Sie hassen diesen Ort.“

„Ja“, sagt Q. „Sie haben Recht. Das tat ich.“

Bond betrachtet ihn lange. Etwas, von dem Q nicht genau sagen kann, was es ist, durchströmt seine Augen. Bond neigt sich immer noch etwas gegen Links, um die Wunde an seiner Seite zu schonen, und zum ersten Mal hat Q das Gefühl, dass Bond sanft wirkt, offen, warmblütig.

„Ich glaube, Menschen können sich ändern“, sagt Q schließlich.

„Ja“, stimmt Bond ihm ruhig zu. Trostloses Sonnenlicht fällt zur Türe herein. „Es kann nicht immer Winter sein.“


End file.
